Everything is PumpkinFlavoured
by actions-we-remember
Summary: Merlin loves autumn, and Arthur loves Merlin.  Fluffy Merthur smut that just wouldn't go away.
1. Chapter 1

**So this one time I couldn't resist writing some fluffy Merthur porn and then this happened. Unbeta'd.**

Autumn had always been Merlin's favourite time of year. He loved the way the trees changed colour, and how that somehow made everything seem homier. He loved digging out his old scarves with the holes that he couldn't bring himself to throw away because his mum had knitted them for him. He especially loved the slight chill in the mornings that gave him an excuse to snuggle in close to Arthur (not that he was in any way opposed to the idea any other time of year). The season always gave Merlin a contented sensation, and this year was no exception.

"Merlin? Are you even listening to me?"

"'course I am," Merlin lied, tearing his gaze away from his window to listen to Gwen, who huffed disbelievingly over the phone. "Er…okay, no."

"Honestly, Merlin. You're helpless," Gwen teased, using one of Arthur's favourite insults. "I was talking about Gwaine's party. You and Arthur are going, aren't you?"

"Of course," Merlin answered enthusiastically. Every year since their first at uni, their friend Gwaine hosted a massive Halloween-themed party. Much like most of Gwaine's parties, it was more of an excuse to get pissed than anything, but Merlin didn't mind in the least. There were costumes, and music, and Arthur, and it was always a good time.

"Gwaine promises this year will be the biggest yet, in honour of his graduating in the spring," Gwen continued, sounding excited. "He even roped Elyan and Percival into helping with a haunted house."

Merlin whistled. "He's really going for it this year." Gwen laughed.

"Knowing Gwaine, he's probably hoping to scare some poor girl into his comforting arms. And then straight to his bed."

"Not that he needs to scare anybody into that," Merlin sniggered, and Gwen hummed in agreement.

"Still, should be fun. Have you and Arthur gotten your costumes yet?"

"Nope," Merlin replied, smiling slightly, imagining Arthur dressed in his usual Halloween costume as King Arthur, complete with a crown and cape he'd found ages ago and refused do away with. "Well, _I_ haven't, anyway."

"You could do a themed costume," Gwen suggested brightly. "Arthur can keep his old one, and you could be—"

"Merlin?" Merlin guessed wryly, brows raised. "As in, King Arthur's mentor?" He could practically hear Gwen blush.

"Not that I'm calling you old, because you're not," she backtracked quickly. "And, well, Arthur isn't…I mean, you two are—"

"Not really into the 'themed costume' idea," Merlin interrupted, ending her babbling before it got underway with a smile. Gwen huffed again.

"What's wrong with themed costumes? Lance and I do one every year."

Merlin bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Lancelot, Gwen's boyfriend and Arthur's footie mate, was like Arthur in many ways. But while Lance was a hopeless romantic, preferring grand gestures and (rather adorable) public displays of affection, Arthur liked to keep things private (not that Merlin complained). And going to a party in corresponding outfits was, undoubtedly, much more Lance's style than Arthur's.

"There's nothing wrong with them," Merlin assured his friend. "Arthur and I are just…different."

Gwen sighed wistfully. "Fine. But you do need to get something. Gwaine's party is in two weeks."

"I will, I promise," Merlin replied, childish excitement at the prospect of costume shopping bubbling inside him. "When have I ever skipped out on Halloween?"

"Never," Gwen admitted, just as the sound of Merlin's door opening floated in from the hall.

"Exactly," Merlin said smugly. "I've got to go, though. I'll talk to you later?"

"All right. Tell Arthur I said hello," Gwen said in answer.

"Will do," he promised, ending the call just as Arthur's voice called out, "Merlin?"

"In the sitting room," he called back, tossing his phone in the general vicinity of the coffee table, where it joined the piles of textbooks that Merlin was supposedly studying. A moment later, Arthur appeared in the doorway, looking slightly windblown, holding a cup of coffee from Merlin's favourite café. Merlin eyed the container in his hand hopefully. "Is that for me?"

"Pumpkin-flavoured latte," Arthur responded. "And hello to you, too."

Merlin beamed at him, making grabby hands until Arthur handed him the drink, eyes rolling. Merlin ignored him, breathing in the heavenly scent of his latte.

"I love you," he said happily as Arthur plopped down beside him.

"I'm going to pretend you said that to me, and not an overpriced cup of coffee."

Merlin raised his eyes to the ceiling in mock exasperation. "Come here, then," he sighed, leaning over for a quick kiss, which Arthur willingly gave. Merlin smirked when he pulled away. "So demanding." Arthur shoved him lightly.

"What have you been up to?" he asked, gaze sweeping over the messy stacks of textbooks and assorted items on the table. "Not cleaning, I see." His eyes flicked up to the television, which Merlin had on, but muted. Arthur frowned. "Why are you watching a cooking show?"

"I'm learning how to make pumpkin-flavoured muffins," Merlin announced proudly, sipping from his latte. Arthur's frown deepened.

"But you don't bake," he pointed out. Merlin scoffed.

"That's why I'm _learning_."

Arthur laughed, letting his hand rest on Merlin's jean-clad legs. "You really are bizarre, Merlin."

"What's bizarre about pumpkin-flavoured muffins?" Merlin demanded, affronted. "It's October. _Everything _is pumpkin-flavoured." He lifted his latte to make a point, taking several sips.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit obsessed with autumn?" Arthur inquired, smirking.

"Mmm. You do, every year," Merlin answered unashamedly, nose still buried in his cup, frowning when he found it empty. "And we all know I don't listen to you."

"True," Arthur agreed, looking forlorn. "You only listen to Gwen, not your poor, neglected boyfriend."

Merlin giggled, bending over to press a chaste kiss to Arthur's cheek. "You're anything but neglected, Arthur," he corrected, amused. "But that reminds me, Gwen called earlier. She wanted to know if we had our costumes for Gwaine's party." He paused, hiding a smirk, before adding, "She reckons we should get matching ones."

Arthur made a face, his hand stroking Merlin's leg. Merlin laughed, "I told her no."

"Thank God," Arthur mumbled, and Merlin laughed again.

"She's right, though. The party is in two weeks, we need to get our costumes. Maybe buy you something that you haven't worn for the past decade."

"Five years," Arthur corrected automatically, narrowing his eyes. "What's wrong with King Arthur? It's a classic!"

"It's _boring_," Merlin retorted bluntly. "Arthur, I've known you for years, and I've never seen you in another costume."

Arthur's face immediately broke into a smirk. "You want me to play dress up for you?" he asked silkily, leaning forward to nuzzle his nose along Merlin's neck. Merlin snorted, pushing him back gently.

"You wish," he teased, grinning at the wounded face Arthur pulled. Relenting, Merlin leaned in to place a quick kiss to Arthur's pouting lips, then a longer one. Arthur wrinkled his nose.

"You taste like that pitiful excuse for a coffee," he complained. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Fine. No kissing for you." He smiled innocently at Arthur's horrified expression and made to slide away, but Arthur's grip on his legs tightened, pulling Merlin even closer.

"It's not that bad," Arthur amended hastily. "It's quite nice, actually. Please continue."

"Prat," Merlin mumbled affectionately, but leaned in, anyway, letting Arthur catch his lips in a kiss, his hands already snaking their way around his boyfriend's shoulders. Arthur sucked in Merlin's bottom lip, and Merlin hummed his approval. Arthur chuckled, shifting them so that Merlin was practically in his lap, and slid his hands into his shirt, rubbing his thumbs across Merlin's hips as his tongue licked its way into his mouth. Merlin's cock twitched in interest when Arthur's hands dropped to play along the waistband of his jeans, just barely brushing against his zipper.

Arthur's lips traced down Merlin's jaw, leaving a trail of warm kisses. He growled when he reached Merlin's scarf.

"I hate when you wear these stupid things," he grumbled, nosing the skin just above the offending garment.

"It was cold this morning," Merlin protested weakly. He could feel Arthur working at the tie of his scarf, attacking the newly exposed skin with his teeth and tongue as the fabric fell to the ground. Merlin let his head fall back to allow him more access, occasionally humming in satisfaction. His hands occupied themselves by stroking up and down Arthur's back, feeling the muscles bunch and shift as he moved against Merlin. A particularly forceful bite made Merlin gasp, and Arthur hastened to soothe the skin with his tongue, ghosting a kiss over Merlin's pulse before returning to his mouth.

Merlin's hands tangled in Arthur's hair, tugging the blonde closer none too gently. Arthur growled, and the sound went straight to Merlin's cock.

Breathing heavily, Merlin pulled away, nipping at Arthur's bottom lip playfully before murmuring, "Maybe we should move this to the bed."

"Yes, please," Arthur concurred, and then suddenly he was yanking Merlin to his feet, meshing their mouths together messily as they stumbled in the direction of their bedroom. Merlin nearly killed himself tripping over a chair leg, but Arthur just chuckled and pulled him closer, running his tongue over Merlin's teeth. Distantly, Merlin realized that they'd somehow made it to the bedroom, but he ignored this development in favor of Arthur tugging his shirt over his head, fingers greedily mapping out Merlin's stomach.

"Arthur," Merlin whined, hooking a finger through Arthur's belt loop and tugging, pressing himself bodily against his boyfriend. He could feel Arthur's erection pressing eagerly against his hip, and his own cock throbbed. Impatiently, Merlin pulled at Arthur's shirt, mewling in delight as Arthur's muscular torso was exposed, but only pausing for a moment to enjoy the view before reaching for the zip of Arthur's jeans.

"Someone's eager," Arthur grunted, kicking his pants aside.

"Is that a complaint?" Merlin murmured back, trailing his lips down Arthur's chest and stomach, stopping just before the tip of Arthur's erect cock, straining against his stomach. "Because I can stop."

"Don't you dare," Arthur barked, and Merlin chuckled. Arthur moaned when Merlin licked the tip of his cock teasingly, sliding his mouth over the shaft and then returning to Arthur's mouth. Arthur's tongue invaded Merlin's mouth mercilessly, his fingers deftly unbuckling Merlin's belt and sending his jeans and boxers to the floor. Merlin's cock bobbed freely, straining against the not-enough friction as Arthur pressed their bodies together, rolling his hips in small circles and making Merlin's head spin.

"Bed," Merlin demanded, and Arthur complied willingly, stepping back until his knees met the mattress and he fell, pulling Merlin with him. They landed awkwardly, with Merlin's knees smashing against Arthur's shins, but then they were kissing again, and Merlin no longer cared. Arthur's hands roamed his body—his back, his sides, his arse—setting Merlin's skin on fire wherever they touched. Merlin ground his erection against Arthur's. Arthur groaned, his own hips bucking, and rolled them over so that he had Merlin pinned beneath him. Merlin twined his arms around Arthur's waist, moaning shamelessly at the feeling of Arthur's body pressing against him.

"Love you like this," Arthur rumbled huskily into his boyfriend's neck.

"Arthur," was Merlin's only response, his cock positively aching. He reached over and scrambled to pick up the bottle of lube from their bedside table, pressing it eagerly into Arthur's waiting hand. Arthur poured it over his fingers, and then he was pressing inside Merlin, bending down to swallow Merlin's moan in a bruising kiss. Merlin's fingers gripped Arthur's hair roughly as Arthur's thrust into him, first one, then two. Merlin rolled his hips again, arching his back as flickers of pleasure warmed his belly. Arthur swore, burying his face in Merlin's neck and sucking, hard, just as he added a third finger. Merlin screwed his eyes shut, breathing heavily through his nose and gripping Arthur's arms bruisingly tight. A spark erupted in his belly when Arthur found his prostate, and he gasped.

"Fuck," he rasped, head thrown back, exposing his neck to Arthur's greedy mouth. "Jesus, Arthur." His boyfriend hummed against his throat, making Merlin's toes curl. His cock was rock-hard and leaking by now. Dazedly, Merlin gave it a few tugs, moaning as Arthur's fingers continued to thrust. "Fuck, not enough. Need you in me."

Arthur moaned into Merlin's skin. Quickly he sat up, and Merlin shivered when cold air rushed to replace his hot touch. Arthur stared down at him for a moment, pupils blown wide, his cock painfully hard. Merlin shifted his hips pointedly, and Arthur reached for the lube, dark eyes not leaving Merlin as he poured it over his cock. Swiftly he tossed the bottle aside and grabbed Merlin's thighs, wrapping them around his waist as he aligned himself. Merlin's hands scrabbled for purchase on Arthur's hips as Arthur thrust forward, feeling his groan of delight down to his toes. Arthur's head was bowed, the tips of his fringe brushing against Merlin's collarbone. He squeezed the blonde's hips, encouraging, rolling his hips to meet Arthur's slow thrust. Arthur exhaled shakily as he began to thrust in earnest, Merlin meeting him each time.

"_Yes_, Arthur," Merlin moaned, eyes tightly shut. "Oh God, yes."

Arthur's mouth rammed against Merlin's, and Merlin kissed him back, groaning filthily when he shifted, changing the angle.

"God, you look so fucking hot," Arthur breathed into his mouth. Merlin bit his lip in answer, a little harder than he'd meant to when Arthur's cock found his prostate.

"There, Arthur," he gasped. "Harder."

Arthur obeyed, snapping his hips and making Merlin gasp each time. His cock throbbed as it rubbed against their stomachs, but he didn't move to touch it. His hands were occupied pressing bruises into Arthur's hips while Arthur mouthed kisses along Merlin's jaw, his thrusts gradually growing more and more frantic. Merlin spread his legs wider, exhaling heavily as Arthur fucked him, warmth pooling in his stomach.

"So close," Arthur gasped, and then his hand was on Merlin's cock, and Merlin couldn't see straight. He threw his head back, gasping wordlessly at the ceiling as his legs squeezed around Arthur's hips, pressing the blonde even further inside. It only took a few tugs before Merlin was coming, back arched, Arthur's name falling from his lips. Arthur fucked him through his orgasm, managing a few more thrusts before he stilled, gasping, "Fuck, _Mer_lin," before collapsing on top of him, panting.

Merlin let him stay there, too tired to care about the extra weight and trailing his fingers contentedly along the line of Arthur's spine. Arthur continued to brush light kisses along his collarbone, his breath warm against Merlin's skin.

"You're going to have to wear one of your stupid scarves for class tomorrow," he remarked, tracing a bite mark on Merlin's neck with the tip of his finger. "Unless you want people to see this." He rolled over, pulling free of Merlin, just as Merlin was beginning to feel uncomfortable, and reaching for a tissue to clean them up with.

"I always have to wear my scarves. Biter," Merlin accused without heat, stretching. He turned to burrow closer to Arthur, shivering a little as the chilly air met his sweaty skin. Arthur snorted, tossing the tissue into the bin with perfect aim.

"Funny how you only ever complain _after_ you've finished moaning my name."

"Shut up," Merlin blushed, slapping Arthur's arm lightly. "Or I'll throw out that ridiculous King Arthur costume."

"You wouldn't," Arthur gasped, looking genuinely affronted. Merlin nodded solemnly.

"I would."

"You are a _horrible_ boyfriend."

Merlin laughed. "It's for your own good," he insisted, "you're getting predictable, Arthur." Arthur shook his head sadly.

"Is this the thanks I get for giving you your ridiculous coffee and great sex? Because I'm not feeling the gratitude, _Mer_lin."

"Prat," Merlin murmured, letting his eyes fall closed contentedly as he tangled their legs together. He tucked his nose into Arthur's neck, breathing in the familiar scent of sex and Arthur. He would have been content to stay there all night, if his stomach hadn't decided to choose that moment to rumble, loud and clear in the lazy silence. Arthur laughed.

"Shut up," Merlin mumbled, "I haven't eaten since lunch, and _somebody _decided to jump me before dinner."

"Again with the complaints," Arthur quipped with a shake of his head, laughing again when Merlin stomach gave another growl. He pressed a quick kiss to the top of Merlin's head before making to slide out of bed. "Come on, we'll get you some food."

"Can we have hot chocolate, too?" Merlin asked, perking up, allowing himself to be pulled off the bed. Arthur shook his head slightly, chuckling at his enthusiasm. Merlin threaded their fingers together, looking at him pleadingly, drawing a fond smile out of his boyfriend.

"We can have hot chocolate," Arthur relented, and Merlin crowed with childish victory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy (only barely) early Halloween! Publishing this without a single bit of editing because I'm crazy busy and I promised superbored85 it would happen. Apologies for mistakes!**

* * *

><p>Merlin tossed his black cape over his shoulder, pulling on his boot to complete his costume. He snuck a look in the mirror, smiling goofily at the sight of Robin looking back at him. Unable to resist, he twirled a bit, grinning as his cape swirled about him. He was about to turn away when something in the reflection caught his eye, and he sighed.<p>

"Arthur!" he shouted, marching over to the bed and picking up his boyfriend's cloak and crown, which he'd laid out for him earlier. "Why haven't you put your costume on yet? We're going to be late for Gwaine's party."

"Who says I'm not dressed?" Arthur's voice replied loftily. Merlin turned around, and felt his jaw drop.

The first thing he saw was the shirt. Thin white, and just a little too big, it hung artfully over Arthur's torso, opened to a low 'v' at the neck to show off his muscular chest. It hung low on his hips, leading down to black pants that fit just short of snugly, paired with boots that almost reached his knees. Dragging his eyes back up, Merlin noted the pirate hat perched atop Arthur's blonde head. As if to complete the ensemble, Arthur was smirking as he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"That's new," Merlin finally croaked, his eyes still stuck on the shirt. Arthur smirked, if possible, harder.

"A ground-breaking observation," he applauded dryly, pushing himself off of the doorframe. "What do you think? You were so against my old one, I figured it was time for a change."

"Change. Right," Merlin agreed distractedly. "'s good."

Arthur laughed, standing just a few feet away now, his own eyes raking up and down Merlin's frame, from the black boots and green tights to the black mask around Merlin's eyes.

"Really, Merlin?" he sniggered. "_Robin_?"

"What's wrong with Robin?" Merlin demanded, pulling out of his stupor enough to feel insulted.

"Of every superhero, you had to pick the one who's infamously gay," Arthur laughed. Merlin flushed.

"Robin's not the superhero," he pointed out sullenly, shuffling his feet. "He's Batman's sidekick." He tugged at his cape, suddenly self-conscious. Arthur, apparently sensing this, stepped forward, eyes still looking over Merlin's costumed body as he wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist.

"You know," he drawled, "I think Batman had the right idea, making Robin wear those tights. They are," he paused to lean forward, brushing his lips against Merlin's ear to finish, "_very_ enticing."

Merlin squirmed, trying to hold on to his irritation but knowing it was a lost cause the second Arthur (the bastard) sucked his earlobe between his teeth. He gave up and allowed himself to lean into Arthur's touch, letting his own fingers play along Arthur's revealing neckline.

"We're going to be late," Merlin murmured, breath hitching when Arthur turned his attention to his neck.

"Yes," Arthur agreed, not bothered whatsoever. Merlin allowed him his way for a few more minutes, then, gathering his resolve, he detached himself, gently but firmly.

"Later," he promised at Arthur's displeased noise. "First, the party. There's no way I'm going to miss showing you off in _that_."

* * *

><p>Gwaine's party was already in full swing when they got there. Arthur grumbled about having to park so far away, but Merlin just laughed and skipped ahead, forcing Arthur to jog to catch up. The house that Gwaine, Percy, and Elyan shared was covered in fake cobwebs, skeletons, and the odd headstone, with several people spilling outside onto the yard. Merlin and Arthur were greeted at the door by loud laughter and even louder music. Merlin beamed in delight. Arthur shook his head.<p>

"The man can't resist showing off," he lamented.

"You say that every year, and every year you manage to enjoy yourself," Merlin scoffed. Arthur opened his mouth, but before he could reply, something pounced on Merlin, effectively tearing his attention away.

"You're here!" Gwen's voice trilled in Merlin's ear. He looked up to see her beaming at him through a rather impressive set of vampire teeth, a drop of fake blood staining the corner of her mouth. "Thank God. I was beginning to worry you'd left me to soldier through Gwaine's admirers alone."

Merlin laughed. "Hardly. Isn't Lance with you?"

"He went to get a drink," Gwen answered, and it was then that her gaze fell on Arthur. Her eyes widened comically. "_Arthur_? Is that…are you wearing a new costume?"

"Aye," Arthur quipped, grinning, and Merlin rolled his eyes. "I thought it was time for a change."

"I like it," Gwen said approvingly. "It's very…dashing."

"That's not the word I would use for it," Merlin mumbled, eyes giving Arthur another appreciative once-over. Arthur smirked, snaking an arm around Merlin's waist and tugged him close.

"You can tell me _your_ opinion later," he whispered into Merlin's ear, sending a blush across Merlin's cheeks.

"Hush," he said as Lance approached, wearing a vampire costume to match Gwen's. Behind him strode Percy, catching the attention of several of the women with his muscular arms bare in his gladiator outfit, and Elyan, who had gone the traditional route and had outfitted himself as a zombie.

"Alright, Merlin, Arthur?" Elyan greeted them, and Percy raised his drink in salute. "Nice costumes."

"I thought you were going to be Merlin?" Lance added, gesturing at Merlin's Robin attire. "The other one, I mean."

Merlin made a face. "No. No wizard costumes for me," he said, purposely forgetting to mention the two (or three) years he'd dressed as Harry Potter.

His friends laughed. The night passed in much the same manner, their little group pressed together amongst the whirling crowd on the dance floor. They expanded easily when Arthur returned from grabbing himself and Merlin drinks with Leon in tow, laughing at his club bouncer outfit. Occasionally one or more of them would drift off, sometimes for another drink or sometimes for a round on the dance floor. Arthur even allowed himself to be cajoled onto the dance floor for a few songs, doing more laughing at Merlin's flailing dance moves than actual dancing. Merlin extracted his revenge by pulling Arthur close and swaying against him, staying just far enough away to be a tease, darting back away with a laugh whenever Arthur tried to bring them closer.

A few of their other friends made their appearances, as well. Elena, dressed as a jockey, waved at them on her way to the bar, and Freya dropped by for a few moments before she flew back onto the dance floor, the tail of her panther costume whipping behind her. In the haunted house (which was really just the upstairs hallway outfitted as a house of horrors), they found a zombified Gilli comforting a girl dressed as a witch, stealing sneaky looks down her corset. Merlin even caught a glimpse of Gwaine, predictably wearing a bare-chested Greek god costume, smiling silkily at a pretty girl wearing a sailor outfit.

Less pleasantly, a leather-clad Vivian cooed at Arthur for several minutes, completely ignoring Merlin, who spent the entire time wishing her ridiculous rabbit ears would catch on fire. He was immensely relieved when Arthur finally managed to shake her off, and even more pleased when Arthur spent the next several minutes making up for her presence with lips pressed against Merlin's jaw, hands curling possessively around his hips.

Merlin found himself standing progressively closer to Arthur as he downed more of his drink (which, he'd been delighted to discover, Gwaine had rigged to be pumpkin-flavoured). He was paying less and less attention to the conversations buzzing around him and more to the feel of Arthur pressed against his side, fingers running along the belt of his pirate pants and daydreaming of returning to their flat. Arthur must have been thinking along the same lines; Merlin could feel the heat of his fingers skating up and down his sides, and more than once Arthur leaned down to hum along to whatever song was playing beside Merlin's ear, placing soft kisses to the sensitive skin there.

Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw several girls throw sulky glances in their direction when Arthur laughed lowly into the shell of Merlin's ear, and he resisted the urge to flash them a smug smile, if only because it would inflate Arthur's ego.

Arthur bit down on Merlin's earlobe, and the girls were promptly forgotten.

"I've had enough of this party," Arthur murmured, his breath ghosting over Merlin's cheek. "Haven't you?"

Merlin grinned.

It took a remarkably short amount of time to drive back to their flat, and an even shorter time to wrestle each other out of their costumes. In no time, Merlin found himself flat on his back, Arthur's body flexing above his, gasping into his boyfriend's eager mouth. He hissed when Arthur's fingers pushed inside him, a little too soon in their excitement. Arthur rained apologetic kisses across Merlin's chest, paying extra attention to his sensitive nipples with his tongue.

Soon Merlin's raspy voice was begging for "more, Arthur, _please_, fuck", and then Arthur pushed inside and Merlin gasped and the pace was too fast, too impatient, but perfect, and Merlin was writhing beneath Arthur. His fingernails dug little half-moons into Arthur's back and Arthur's hips beat a rhythm against his. Merlin's toes curled and his back arched when Arthur hit his prostate, little gasps and soft "yes, Arthur, there"'s falling from his lips. He was dimly aware of Arthur murmuring his name into his shoulder, panting harder with every thrust of his hips.

When Merlin came, it was a surprise.

"Arthur," he huffed, gripping Arthur's arms too tightly, back arched in his release. Arthur didn't last much longer; a few more thrusts, and then he was shuddering, too, face buried in Merlin's shoulder, collapsing beside Merlin when he stilled, eyes still shut.

"Fuck," he wheezed, and Merlin groaned in agreement.

"I think you should hold on to that pirate costume," he remarked dizzily, turning to burrow his way into Arthur's arms.

Above him, Arthur laughed.


End file.
